vcofandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Armas
Em Voyage Century, os personagens podem utilizar 4 tipos diferentes de armas, cada uma com suas próprias habilidades, vantagens e desvantagens. Para utilizar uma arma, o personagem precisa comprar a habilidade da arma em um Tutor de Habilidades. Voce pode ter qualquer uma das habilidades de armas, ou mais de uma ao mesmo tempo. Comprando o primeiro nivel de uma habilidade de arma, voce recebe uma arma inicial do tipo escolhido. Tipos das Armas *Espada: Nenhum bônus ou penalidade quando equipada, possui maior precisão que Falcata/Facão. **A arma mais equilibrada. Não tem nada de muito bom nem nada de muito ruim. **A última habilidade é potente (5 golpes rápidos consecutivos, cada um com um dano menor do que o normal) **Defesa não é alterada **O ataque é o mais baixo de todos, mas não tanto. **Velocidade de ataque é maior do que a do machado e menor do que a da falcata **Espadas-Dragão são vendidas mais frequentemente e mais caras do que o machado e a arma de fogo, porém menos do que a falcata **Sua habilidade principal causa uma degradação na precisão do adversário, e consequentemente o faz errar BASTANTE os ataques (miss) **A arma mais precisa *Falcata / Facão (Falchion): Acrescenta 20% ao valor total de sua defesa quando equipada. Possui maior velocidade e maior ataque que uma Espada. **Todo mundo, incluindo seus bisnetos, usam a falcata **Melhor defesa de todas as armas **Maior velocidade de ataque **O ataque é menor do que a do machado mas, devido á velocidade de ataque, é a que causa mais dano/segundo **Donald Trump can barely afford to buy a good dragon falchion so unless your EXTREMELY lucky chances are you wont even be able to afford the lowest level one with no bonuses on it **A última habilidade é a única que pode atingir mais de 1 inimigo ao mesmo tempo **Melhor arma para evoluir AFK (apesar de perder durabilidade bem rápido devido á sua velocidade) **Sua habilidade principal adiciona mais velocidade aos ataques, mais ainda do que a normal, que já é bem rápida **fairly accurate but you wont notice the 1 miss out of 100 swings in under 1 minute (in pvp this is mostly true against people who dont have 1000000 dodge but on hurricane island accuraccy bonuses are a must to be able to hit) <- thx fleshy *Machado: Penalidade de 20% quando equipado. **Segundo melhor ataque **Defesa um pouco menor do que as outras armas de corte (wsem considerar as habilidades das armas) **A última habilidade é simplesmente FULMINANTE (quando você acerta um golpe crítico) **Baixa velocidade de ataque **Metade das habilidades de machado reduzem a penalidade de defesa e ainda adiciona defesa. **Mais complicado de evoluir AFK do que falcata e espada, porém não é impossível **Machados-Dragão são sempre vendidos e geralmente pelo mesmo preço das Armas de Fogo-Dragão *Arma de Fogo: Penalidade de 70% de defesa quando equipada **defesa extremamente baixa **ataque mais alto **velocidade de ataque mediana **irá quase sempre perder uma luta se a pessoa chegar perto o bastante para o acertar. **Ataque a distancia. **Sua habilidade final concede precisão perfeita por 1 minuto (mas voce não poe se mover) **a habilidade Wounding Shot faz seu alvo se mover mais devagar, assim ele demora mais para chegar até voce. **a menos que voce possua uma excelente armadura, é impossivel deixar o personagem treinando contra mobs AFK **As armas de fogo dragon são vendidas pela menor quantidade de prata que as outras armas. **apenas 1 arma de fogo do jogo perde durabilidade. Todas as outras não necessitam de reparos. Qual é a melhor? Cada tipo de arma tem seus prós e seus contras, não existe uma arma melhor que outras, tudo depende do seu estilo e modo de jogar. Você pretende ser um jogador de PVP ou PVM? Vai abordar muitos barcos? Você treina sozinho ou com outras pessoas? Essas são algumas coisas que você precisa considerar na hora de escolher uma arma. Habilidades das Armas As Habilidades das Armas podem ser divididas em 4 tipos: Passiva, Ativa, Especial e Final. Voce pode encontrar as Habilidades de cada tipo de arma na pagina da arma. *Passiva – não precisa de ativação, está sempre ligada *Ativa – você tem que ativar esta habilidade clicando sobre o ícone da mesma. Este tipo de habilidade consome pontos de SP e possuem um certo tempo de duração (com excessão da habilidade de tiro, Sniping) *Final– pode também ser considerada uma habilidade ativa. Você pode aprender essa Habilidade quando atingir nível 61 em uma determinada arma. Habilidades Finais, possuem apenas dois níveis, um que você pode aprender de um Tutor de Habilidade quando você atingir os 61 níveis requeridos, e o segundo pode ser aprendido com um Manual, que é obtido através de Tarefas ou Drop de monstros na 'Hurricane Island'. *Especial – Todas as armas Nobres possuem esta habilidade. Após estar com a arma equipada por 24 segundos, você pode clicar com o botão direito sobre a mesma para ativar a habilidade especial. Cada tipo de arma, do nível 1 ao nível 10, tem o mesmo especial. Todas as armas dragon de uma mesma série (Fogo, Verde, Dourado, Branco e Negro), não importando o tipo (falcata, espada, machado ou arma de fogo) tem o mesmo especial. O tempo de recarregamento do especial, depende do nível da arma, por exemplo, o especial das armas Dragão Negro, demoram 10 minutos para recarregar, enquanto armas Dragão de Fogo, levam em média 5 minutos. Armas Dragão Itens dragão são os melhores de VCO. Para criá-los voce precise de armas/roupas conseguidas nos Tesouros e refinadas de Chefes Piratas ou flagships.